1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, files corresponding to various authentication systems have been used according to purposes or applications. A user needs to input various kinds of authentication information according to an authentication system in order to use such files.
For example, if a desired file is a portable document format (PDF) file that is encrypted by a symmetric key encryption method, a user needs to enter a password. Further, if a desired file is a PDF file that is encrypted by an asymmetric key encryption method, a user needs to enter a secret key. If an access to a desired file is limited by a policy server system, a user needs to enter an account and a password to access the file. If a desired file is encrypted by an advanced document center (ADC) service, a user needs to enter an e-mail address and a password.
On the other hand, an information processing apparatus that can display a file list display screen for displaying a list of information about files stored in a hard disk on a display unit is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-164005. As for such an information processing apparatus, a user selects any file on the file list display screen displayed on the display unit to activate an application corresponding to the selected file and use the file.
According to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-164005, however, a user cannot easily determine a type of authentication information necessary to use files corresponding to different types of authentication systems, for each file. To determine a type of authentication information necessary to use a desired file, a user needs to memorize authentication information corresponding to the file or once activate an application corresponding to the file. This operation is troublesome.